Save me
by Day Dr3am3r
Summary: When life leads you to believe that love and and happiness is something that only exist in movies, you lose hope in anything and anyone. But, what if someone who's headed nowhere is your salvation.Someone who awakens warmth and happiness, and perhaps love
1. Chapter 1

**Troy was the bad boy who always got what he wanted**

_Troy smoking and drinking with a girl on either side of him_

**Gabi was the good girl who never got what she wanted**

_Gabi doing homework with shouting in the background_

**Then Gabi breaks **

_Gabi running out of a house with tears running down her face_

**Can troy help her to see**

_Gabi running past troy with tears on her face_

**That there was love in the world**

_Troy comforting Gabi_

**And can she help him to see**

_Gabi pointing to an unseen object_

**That smoking and drinking**

_Gabi taking a drink away from troy_

**Isn't the answer to everything!**

_Gabi pouring a drink over Troy's head_

**And can they find love**

_Chad looking at his watch_

**Before**

_Taylor looking at her watch_

**Its**

Sharpay looking at her watch

**Too**

_Zeke looking at his watch_

**Late**

_Gabi laying in Troy's arms_


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella Montez was sitting on the kitchen table of her house with a pen in hand and hard at thought. She was trying to solve a Algebra problem that was starting to seem difficult for her. Denise started rubbing her forehead trying her best to focus but it was impossible. Her eyes where darted to the book and skimmed the her dark-chocolate pupils through the text and scattered mathematical problems. Although in her head it was the complete opposite, all she heard were the shouts that were ringing through her ears. The disturbing noise belong to her unfortunate father toward her vulnerable mother. Yes, they were at it again this was probably the 50th time this week, at least this week they weren't fighting as much as they used to, some would say world record. She heard the bickering get stronger and louder, until she flinched as the kitchen door slammed open and her tall skinny but with a popping stomach almost bald father came in with a half empty bottle of Corona beer ( probably drunk) while her innocent teary mother followed her fathers trail. They practically were arguing in front of her, haven't they ever heard of never doing that because it is mentally harmful for children. But of course her parents don't know absolutely anything, especially about her.

Gabriella started taping her pen in a rhythm against her darn-hard-misunderstood-math-textbook. She really didn't want to hear this pathetic fight, so she closed her book and gathered her nearby notebooks against her chest where her books clung to her. She stood up pushing the chair with her bottom and started to make her way out of the kitchen as the chair made a screech against the surprisingly white floor. At that moment her mother ran out of the kitchen crying……again. Denise only took one step when her dad turned his angry attention to her

'' Where the hell do you think your goin? Im starving and the food isn't even ready yet!''

'' I…..'' responded Gabriella nervously.

''Don't talk to her that way Jared!'' said her Mother Linda.

Gabriella didn't even notice her mom come in, her mother had wiped away her tears but still couldn't hide the fact that she was crying. Her mother sniffed and patted her eyes that were outlined with bags because her mom would stay up late waiting till her father got home. It always gave her great sorrow when she saw her mom like that, so she would get up make her tea and send her to bed.

'' shut up Linda I'm talking !''

'''no! I won't stand up, and you get your own food!'' shouted Linda.

''ohhh I should….'' Gabriella saw her Dad lift his arm in attempt to hit her own mother. No. She wouldn't stand for this, she stood up in front of her mother and her books crashed to the floor.

''No!"'

She remained where she was and realized what she just did. She immediately began to feel scared with hurt sprinting from her face. There was a small silence for the cause of he r outburst.

''What…..what the hell did you just say?'' said her father completely stunned.

''No…..don't. Do. It.'' she whispered considering her father was close enough to hear.

She noticed her Dad get closer and lifted his head.

'' You know I should do the same to you!! You lazy ass!!!''

Gabriella backed up a little still protecting her mother who was holding on to her shoulders appalled.

'' STOP!!!'' yelled her mother. Linda revealed herself from behind her daughter and came closer to Jared.

''Don't you dare lay a hand on her.'' carefully pronounced Linda.

Gabriella still baffled for what just happened and what her Dad almost did, stood frozen as her eyes began to shine from the tears that were building up inside her.

She layer her hand in front of her mouth in complete shock, she leaned on the kitchen table as tears streamed down her cheeks to be dangling from her chin.

Her mother came to her and caressed her cheek.

''honey…..sweetie'' she heard her mother say as she rubbed her moist skin from the tears.

But she backed away and took one las t look at her father and ran towards the backyard door and sprinted out of the house.

Linda began to cry .

'' see what you did?''

''GABRIELLA!'' called her mother.

''ohh who cares that lazy whore doesn't do anything here!!'' yelled her father hoping she'd hear, which she did. Gabriella didn't care where she ran to as long as it was far away from everyone and everything.

* * *

He was sitting on the side walk beside a dark alley with his supposed friends along with three girls draped all over them. They were surrounded by empty Corona bottles and they had a freshly new Budweiser can just cracked open in their hands. was new to the neighborhood and he just made a couple of friends Chad, Jason, Zeke, Sean and Damian. Chad, Jason and Zeke were his friends, he met them at a basketball court two months before moving to the neighborhood, he also knew that they went to East high were he will be starting on Monday plus they all shared the love for basketball. Sean and Damian were more different, they were street boys that caught Troy's attention and before he knew it he was part of their crew. A women that stepped out from a store walked right in front of them. She had a mini tee top and a short skirt revealing her long slim legs. All the three guys looked up, but they only saw her from behind.

They began whistling at her .

'' Man look at that babe!'' said Damian while he took a sip from his beer but then the girl beside him hit him on the chest.

''hey!''

''ohh whatever''

The girl remained stunned.

''fine! Then!!!!''

She stood up and left.

''She'll be back'' said Damian simply.

Then the girl sitting on Sean's lap stands up.

'' I should go see her'' then she turns to Sean.

'' well meet tomorrow. Right?''

''you know it''

''good''

Then she kissed Sean and left.

"Yeah I should go to, my mom will kill if I get home late" she cocked her head and faced Troy.

"I'll see you later babe" said the seductive redhead.

Troy nodded as she leaned in and kissed him. She smiled at him and got up, she turned to Troy and winked at him. Then she began the street.

Troy grabbed his beer and took a big sip.

"Man, when are you gonna break up with Wendy?'' asked Damian as he also sipped on his beer.

"What? I haven't even started anything. Were just friends. Friends with benefits"

Damian nodded.

Damian Garcia had black hair , quit school at 8 and lived in the back of a pizza place in a abondon small apartment. His parents died in a fire and he decided to run awa y from home at 13 not being able to keep on living with his foster parents in Chicago.

"Damn this is my last beer" exclaimed Sean.

Sean Cruise was the son of a drug dealer and got beaten up by his father for not bringing money home. He lived poorly not caring what happened to him his motto was "don't give a damn if it's not my business".

Troy looked at Sean and chuckled.

He was Troy Bolton, he was a foster child and when he turned 21 he will be able to live on his own and will be responsible for himself. Troy counted the days that went by, waiting, anticipating for that day to come, he would often move around because his Dad would get transferred all the time. Usually they would end up living in a very small room with one window and thankfully two matresses, of course that was him and his mom for his Dad he had to be working at night and bring food for them in the morning. Guy missed school a lot of times because every time they started settling in and he began school his Dad would announce that they were moving, again. This time his Dad promised that they would permanently settle here until Guy finished school. Though Troy couldn't wait till he was 21 so he can get the hell out of that damn lifestyle.

Troy drank his beer while his friends cracked up a joke he didn't pay attention to, but still gave a small laugh about it.

Then he began ot hear footsteps that were getting closer, it sounded like someone running. His friends hadn't noticed anything but he kept his attention to it , then he heard whimpering, he was going to warn his buds until a girl emerged from the shadows running at her full speed, her black midnight hair covered much of her face and he couldn't make out how she looked. She ran around them almost tripping for not looking where she was going, she hurried faster and deeper into the deserted street. Troy followed the mysterious unknown girl with his eyes.

"Man, look at that chick!" said sean

"I know, it must be our lucky day" said Damian as he got up and sipped on his beer.

"Well, what are you guy's waiting for. Let's go have some fun with her"

Sean and Troy stared at him for a while.

But then Sean stood up aside Damian

""Yeah, I'm up for it. Haha!"

They both glared at Troy.

He honestly thought doing that will be wrong and that gave him a sick feeling. He didn't want to take advantage of her.

But he didn't want to seem a wimp either.

"Uhh, yeah. Let's go.' said Troy a bit nervous.

They started pacing, letting the cries of the girl lead them they knew she didn't go that far.

"wait wait wait wait wait" said Sean as everyone stopped.

"You know what, let's have Troy have this one. It's time for you to have two once in a while! Ey? Ey? Hahah! "

Troy swalloed hard.

"Besides this one seems like an easy one and with that body of hers. HOT!"

They both looked at Troy.

"Um……yeah"

"Ok then. Let's go!"

Sean and Damian saw how Troy walked slowly to see the girl sitting on a old crate next to a dumpster.

But then Sean and Damian stopped him.

"Wait….how 'bout we getter ready? Huh?"

Troy nodded uncertainly.

He really didn't want to do this to that poor sad girl, but he did not want to seem like an ass. Troy was new in the neighborhood and Sean and Damian became his friends along with Chad, Zeke and Jason.

Gabriella couldn't stop crying she rubbed her hands softly above her cheeks that were starting to become sticky from all the dried up tears. But she looked up when she saw two shadows hovering her.

"Hey, cutie……..come, will cheer you up!"

Gabriella was startled and abashed. The two young men grabbed her from her arms and lifted her up from where she was sitting.

"Lat me go!" barked Gabriella in fear.

Yet she didn't yell for much because a hard rough hand covered her mouth,she still screamed inside his hand, now moaning in shock. Before she knew it she was defenseless, a couple of tears streamed down in scarement, they were way to strong and if she tried yo run, it was guranteed they would catch her quicker than a snap.

Gabriella kept moving her eyes everywhere trying to see what were thay gonna do to her. She kept sruggling to untagle herself from the guy's, as far as another man's voice fulfilled the air.

"Stop guy's. Stop."

"I'll…take it from here."

Gabriella terminated her actions focusing on the the voice that was being heard yet the owner not being seen. The darkness of the night was everywhere taking advantage of her sight. She searched from corner to corner till finally a man gushed.

"Ok……but she's fisty…..which makes them even better!" said one of the men that were grappling her.

She felt herself being taken closer to the man. Gabriella still protested but they were stronger. They shook her in frustration ans then she was in front of the man.

He had brown bronze hair, like a mop on his head. She immediately cognizance on his cobalt blue shrill eyes that stared at her copper gleam ones. Gabriella felt that she was pushed forward, landing on the arms on the unknown man.

He wiped her over so her back could be facing him, he curled his arm on her waist and the other on her mouth. She realized he was also part of the "gang" so she yelled into his hand.

The other two that were holding her down before laghed and walked away patting the piercing blue eyed guy that was holding her abrutly. She began quavering against him but still nothing. He murrmured to her.

"Shhh"

Although she kept fighting.

"Stop! c'mon, I'm not gonna do anything to you!"

Gabriella didn't beleive in his word, he was an attaker not a "nice guy".

She kept screaming and agitating her movements, especially when he made her laydown, sitting, while still in his hard grip.

" Shhhhh, look I'm not gonna hurt you!"

The blue eyed man looked into her eyes as she calmed down, Gabriella stared at his as there was something inside her that told her that he was telling her the bare truth.

Gabriella stopped and gave him a frown.

"Please if you just be quiet then I'll let you go. I promise.....I'm not gonna hurt you"

He noticed that she was listening intently. He tookt aht as a good sign, that she was doing as he told her.

"Good, that 's it.....you see" said the man as he slowly led his hand out of where it was on her mouth.

He loosed his other hand that was tightly on her waist.

Gabriella didn't say a word, she just lay there feeling his actions. She was a bit scared but at the same time calm and she felt a certain safeness in him. She didn't scream and do nothing, she just hoped that what he said was the truth.

* * *

**Well there you have it the first chapter I know I took a long time to update but here it is PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**I promise I 'll update the second chapter, but please I need to know what you think.**

**lots of love.**


End file.
